Dance Of The Week
by Ghostsammeo
Summary: The SnowKids apparantly are creating a dance to compete in Dance Of The Week in the offical GF magazine. But how far will the Rykers go to stop them?
1. Chapter 1: dance time!

Dance Of The Week

"And left and right and shimmy down and up," The dance choreographer showed the Ryker team.

The Rykers stood in the court yard just outside of their magnificent stadium on the planet Unadar. Like the Shadow's, Xenon's and the Technoid the Rykers had to practice their dance three times a day every day. They were competing every week for the top place in Dance Of The Week with these teams.

Dance Of The Week was a section of the official Galactik football cup magazine which got sold all around the world. The magazine would rate the dance each team did in their match and give positions according to who did the best. The Rykers regularly won but they had a lot of close calls with the Shadow's this year.

Kernor mirrored the instructor's movements without even looking; she was captain of the Rykers and new the dance of by heart. However Kernor was very distant today, she had heard rumours of The Snowkids designing a dance for themselves to compete in the competition.

Now Kernor didn't exactly spy on the Snowkids but she had HAPPENED to come across them at a club one night and they were very good dancers, especially the small one named Micro-ice.

"Kernor are you into this dance or not!" The instructor's voice snapped Kernor back into reality.

A sly smirk came across Kernor's face. "I know this dance like the back of my hand," she grinned.

"Good, then maybe you could look at the back of your hand while you dance so you get everything perfect," The instructor said sarcastically.

"Something wrong Kernor?" one of Kernor's teammates asked, noticing how distant she was today.

"Well I heard that the Snowkids are making a new dance, I guess I'm kind of nervous," Kernor admitted. "They're all great dancers,"

"Well you don't know that they're great Kernor, you haven't even seen them dance yet!" Another Ryker laughed.

Kernor began to sweat. "Err yeah right... I've never seen them dancer before how silly of me,"

The Instructor stood opened mouthed; Kernor noticed and decided to draw the attention away from her. "You alright Instructor?" Kernor asked.

"The Snowkids are making a dance? I have to tell the manager straight away!" The instructor told them and ran off.

"We actually agreed to call her a womanager, she's very strict about sexism," Kernor shouted to her but she didn't listen and ran inside.

To be continued.

(This is just to open my story; hopefully this story will have 3 or 4 chapter)

Any reviews welcome but if you did not like the beginning of my story please tell me why and tell me how I can improve, thank you.


	2. Chapter 2: 'mission sabotage'

Chapter 2

The dance instructor burst into the Ryker manager's door (pardon me I meant womanager)

"The Snowkids are creating a dance!" she yelled as she entered.

The womanager (who from here on will be named Jen the Ryker manager) sat calmly on her chair behind her desk.

"Did you want something?" Jen the Ryker manager asked calmly.

"YES! The Snowkids are making a dance! The Snowkids are making a dance! The Snowkids are making a dance! THE SNOWKIDS ARE MAKING A DANCE!" the dance instructor screamed.

Jen the Ryker manager sat with her eyes wide. "Anything else?"

The dance instructor calmed down. "Oh yeah can I have a raise?"

"Onto the Snowkids matter!" Jen said as she stood up.

"But my raise!" The dance instructor cried.

"I don't remember you saying anything about a raise, anyhow I believe you said rather un-necessarily six times that the Snowkids were making a dance," Jen asked.

"Err yes I did, what shall we do?"

"Hold on I need time to ponder the situation," Jen the Ryker manager sat down and rested her chin on her hand, she was concentrating very hard.

"I'll give you some time," The instructor said as she backed away to the door.

"Yes I will take awhile," Jen replied.

Just as the instructor made it out of the door Jen called, "Yeah I've done pondering, didn't take as long as I thought sorry,"

The instructor marched back in, "What's your course of action?"

"We must kill the Snowkids," Jen announced.

There was an awkward silence. "Yeaaah that's a good idea but,"

"BUT?" Jen butted in.

"But... I think killing the Snowkids would sought of get us arrested and I'm not that willing to, you know... become a murderer," The instructor cringed.

"Then we should sabotage their dance, get everyone confused on the dance moves, I have an Aarch costume in my cupboard we could dress up as him and tell everyone different moves," Jen smiled.

The instructor raised an eyebrow but Jen ignored it.

"Gather Kernor and the others, I have a mission for them,"

"Oooh a mission! Can I come?" The instructor smiled.

Jen glared at her, "How many lines have you had so far in this story?" she asked.

"Enough to be a main character," The instructor replied.

"Okay you can go but you have to let Kernor get more lines than you, I'll be counting Bitch!" Jen snarled.

"Yes sir! I mean yes Madam, I'll gather the squad right away for mission 'sabotage'" The instructor said and left.

"Hey I decide what the mission is called.... I say we call it 'mission sabotage some poor fifteen year olds dance'.... yeah that works,"

THE END of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3: Maxmimillion pegasus crawford

Chapter 3

Yes I have finally started writing on again so where's my parade? A celebration? Anything? .................................oh.

The Dance instructor gathered the Ryker team outside Jen the Ryker manager's room.

"Okay Rykers Jen wants a few words with you," The instructor told them.

"Are we in trouble?" Kernor blinked.

"No, no... you will be after this story is through but for now no," The instructor smiled.

"Well I don't like the sound of that," A Ryker said.

Jen the Womanager came out of her office to see the Ryker team blocking the hallway.

"Ladies we're are not in school now so stop chatting and move out of the way, I'm going to go write harsh reviews on to compensate for the fact I'm 50 year old woman with no life," Jen snarled.

"Oh no Madam you asked me to gather up the Ryker's for the special mission," The instructor explained.

Jen examined the team and pointed her finger up at five Rykers. "You five Rykers are not needed, now get out of this story!"

The five Rykers stuck their heads down in shame and left. Jen looked up at the three other Rykers. "So that leaves Kernor and three other Rykers," she announced.

"We have names," one Ryker pointed out.

"Not according to writers, now you all need code names.... hmm you!" Jen pointed at the Ryker who has blue hair. "You can be called Blue,"

The Blue haired Ryker rolled her eyes. "Yes we get the point, I have blue hair and the others don't,"

"You," Jen pointed at a normal Ryker. "You get out of my story!"

"What, why?" the Ryker cried.

"You're not going to get any lines anyway so there's no need for you!" Jen explained.

The other Ryker (who was wore the number nine shirt) was next to be given a code name.

"Ah now what shall your codename be... it has to be something easy to say and easy to remember... hmm... oh I know! You shall be known as Maximillion Pegasus Crawford!"

"What seriously?" Maximillion Pegasus Crawford asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Jen asked.

"Well, yeah that name sucks," said Maximillion Pegasus Crawford.

"Well what's wrong with it?" Jen asked.

"That's the same name for some old, gay, pervert anime character that plays a card game, who the hell wants that name?" Maximillion Pegasus Crawford asked.

"Someday when you understand references you'll understand," Jen smiled.

"No I get the reference and the reference sucks."

"You've made your point Pegasus your name sucks... now Kernor what name shall I give to you?" Jen asked.

Kernor was about to speak but was cut off by Jen. "How about Kurnor,"

"Well what's the difference?" Asked Kernor.

"Notice the letter 'U' Kurnor," Jen smiled.

"Ooh and what can my name be?" The instructor asked.

"Neh, I'll think of one later... now girls off to the ship!" Jen roared and the five Ryker women ran off to the Ryker's ship.

"Boy this is more exciting than getting your first review on !" Kernor said to Blue.

The women boarded the ship and Jen went to fly in the cockpit.

"Err does anyone actually have any idea where we're going or what we're doing?" Kurnor asked her remaining team mates.

"Err probably something ridiculous like going to Akillian to sabotage the Snowkids' new dance," Blue suggested.

"Nah it won't be anything like that..."

The end of chapter 3.


	4. Chapter 4: Hit him with a spade!

Dance of the week

Chapter 4

The ship set off into space, Kurnor gazed out of the window still unaware of what she was doing and where she was going.

The instructor came and sat down next to her, "Kurnor Do you know what this is about?" The instructor asked.

Kurnor did not hear and continued looking out of the window.

"What are you seven? Kurnor!" The instructor yelled in Kurnor's ear.

"Huh yeah what do you want?" Kurnor turned to the instructor.

"Do you know where we are going and what we are going to do?"

Kurnor considered this. "Well me and the girls have been thinking about that and I reckon,"

"Yes?"

"I reckon that we are going to the shadows planet to sabotage their dance," Kurnor smiled.

"Well it does involve sabotage but... well it's not the shadow's we're going to sabotage," The instructor explained.

"Wamba's?"

"No it starts with an 'S',"

"Shadows!"

"Nope you already said that,"

"Technoid?"

"That doesn't start with an 'S',"

"Shadows!"

"You've said that three times now so no,"

"Then who bloody well is it?" Kurnor yelled.

"The Snowkids," The instructor explained.

"No way we don't even know if they are actually making a dance!" Kurnor told her.

"Well if we get there and they're not making a dance you're the one we're going to blame so you better start praying kid," The instructor snarled.

"Okay chill, what's the plan anyway?" Kurnor asked.

"Jen says she'll tell us when we arrive," The instructor explained.

_The ship lands on Akillian _

Jen is waiting outside in the snow for the remaining four Rykers to leave the ship, when they do she orders them to get into a line.

"Alright ladies here's the plan! Blue and Pegasus will go capture Aarch and lock him in a cupboard, you will then tell me Kurnor and no-name that you have captured Aarch that's when I'll dress up as him and go mess up the dance moves," Jen told them.

"What will me and Kurnor do?" The instructor asked.

"Ah no-name and Kurnor, I need to sit on top of you two while inside the Aarch costume to make myself look big!" Jen smiled.

Kurnor and the instructor looked at each other.

"Okay, Blue and Maximillion Pegasus Crawford here's a walkie-talkie and a glass vase," Jen said as she handed Blue and Pegasus the items.

"What's the glass vase for?" Blue questioned.

"To hit Aarch across the head with of course," Jen explained.

"Wouldn't that make a lot of noise?" Pegasus asked even though she knew the answer herself.

"Good point, here," Jen handed Blue a spade, "Hit him with this!"

"Okay," Blue said, and Blue Maximillion Pegasus Crawford ran off into the distance.

"Okay team, let's get going, we'll have to hide in the building while they kill Aarch," Jen told them.

"Why can't we just wait outside where it would be safe?" The instructor asked.

"Do you want an adventure or not no-name?"

The end of the chapter

It might be a while till I update because I am currently writing a cross over between Galactik football, Yugioh and Naruto all though it's classed as a GF and Yugioh crossover. Check it out on my profile it's about D'jok moving into a flat with Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) and Marik Ishtar (Yugioh) and how he copes with the two of them (comedy)

From Ghostsammeo.


	5. Chapter 5: Holy Icecream Sunday!

Dance of the week chapter 4

Blue and Maximillion Pegasus Crawford snuck down the hall to Aarch's office. They stopped at the door to remind each other of the plan.

"Okay what's going to happen is that I'll run in with the spade screaming like a mad person," Blue explained.

"Then I'll sneak in while you chase Aarch around the office and catch him so you can plonk him on the head," Pegasus finished off.

"Right, Okay are you ready?" Blue asked as she readied her spade.

"Ready," Pegasus confirmed.

"Alright,"

Blue then ran into the room, shouting and screaming.

Aarch turned around to see a Ryker at the door holding a spade and screaming. "Err.... do you want something?" He tried.

Blue was taken by surprise, why was this guy not running around screaming. "Yes I'm here to kill you!" Blue said and continued screaming.

"Oh really, well we'll now see who's stronger! A really big, buff old guy or a metal woman!" Aarch roared as he charged at Blue.

"Holy ice-cream Sunday with sprinkles!" screamed blue as she dived out of the way.

At this point Pegasus snuck in and held Aarch from behind. "Blue now!"

Aarch struggled and struggled as Maximillion Pegasus Crawford tried to keep him still.

Blue closed her eyes and swung the spade, there was a big metallic bang and Pegasus fell to the floor.

"Holy ice-cream Sunday with sprinkles and chocolate and raspberry sauce!" Blue screamed and dropped the spade.

"Now it's time to charge at you like a bull and not stop even if there is a glass window behind you!" Aarch announced.

"Really?" Blue asked and checked behind her. As Aarch had said there was a giant glass window.

Now the obvious thing for Blue to do would dodge out of the way and let Aarch fall to his doom, however she just picked up the spade and knocked him out :/ simple.

Blue took her walkie-talkie out and pressed some random buttons. "Hello this is Blue I knocked out Aarch over," Blue sat down on the chair smiling to herself and waited for the response but then she noticed Pegasus on the floor. She took out the walkie-talkie and pressed some buttons again. "Err yeah I also knocked out Maximillion so she won't be taking part in the next part of the mission over,"

"Okay we are heading your way now Blue, I would just like to tell you though when we arrive hide because... well we're getting chased by the snow-kids, we accidently knocked Mei out if that is possible and so they're blaming us," Jen said on the other side.

Blue quickly ducked under the desk as Jen, the instructor and Kurnor came running in.

Kurnor examined the room as Jen tried to lock the door with a chair.

"BUGGER THERE'S NO HIDING PLACES!" Kurnor announced and through Blue out from under the table. "I'm the captain this is my hiding place!"

"Then where do I hide?" Blue moaned.

"Jump out of the window for all I care!" Kurnor told her.

No Kurnor come out of there, I'm putting on my Aarch costume, Blue... yeah you can go ahead and jump out of the window," Jen said.

Blue shrugged and went smashing through the glass.


	6. Chapter 6: feet jokes

Dance of the week chapter 6

_Yes I'm back and here to finish dance of the week- many apologies I just stopped writing altogether on then when I did go on it again last week I've been writing my Galactik, Naruto and Yugioh cross-over so sorry! _

Jen stood on top of Kurnor and practised her voice. "Err ahem... hello there... HELLO THERE... **hello there Snowkids, **yeah that's it,"

Kurnor's peaked out of the costume, "Oh hey, move Pegasus under the desk!" Kurnor told Jen.

"You're the legs you do it!" Jen hissed as the Snowkids were heard outside the door.

Kurnor nudged Pegasus with her leg and shrugged, then lifted her foot and kicked Pegasus under the desk. "Skillz!" Kurnor cheered.

"Hey, hey shut up, Aarch's bottom half doesn't talk you know!" Jen told Kurnor who immeatdly went into a day dream about Aarch's legs talking.

"That would be so cool," Kurnor whispered to herself.

Suddenly the Snowkids came running into the door with Thran in front although he was then shoved to the back by Rocket. "Aarch? But we saw Kernor and two other Rykers come in here!"

"**Nope, nobody in here and ahem, **_**now **_**ahem... yeah nobody in here," **Jen said to Rocket.

As she fake coughed No-name suddenly appeared behind Rocket and hit him across the head with a spade. "I did it!" No-name cheered but then cringed when she noticed all the Snowkids looking very angrily at her.

"Oops, sorry... don't hurt me please!" no-name pleaded as the Snowkids moved in on her. "Jen please help!"

"**Err there is no Jen here, I'm Aarch manager of the Snowballs err no Snowkids... Take the Ryker away!" **Jen decided.

The Snowkids did as they were told and took No-name away; except for Micro-ice who was stopped by Jen.

"Yes coach?" Micro-ice enquired.

"**Err yes Micro-ice... do you remember our dance routine by any chance?" **jen asked as she scratched her white wig.

"Oh yeah..." Micro-ice hesitated.

Suddenly Kurnor spoke, "Why did you hesitate! Oops,"

Jen snarled as Micro-ice stood shocked. "Coach, your...your... your legs just spoke!"

"**Oh yeah I've been meaning to get that fixed... sorry..." **Jen said however Micro-ice wasn't buying.

"**ATTACK!" **Jen roared and burst out of the Aarch suit onto Micro-ices back.

"Ahhhhh no my back... I'm too small and you're too heavy!" Micro-ice cried as he fell to the floor.

"Now no need to get personal," Kurnor said from the desk of which she was now sitting by.

Jen took Micro-ices sock and stuffed it into his own mouth. "What's wrong? Got a case of _**Foot and mouth?" **_Jen asked and began to laugh at her own joke. "sock got your tongue?" she continued to joke.

"Aha yeah! I think you need some mouth spray!" Kurnor said.

Jen stood there un-amused "In what way was that a joke?" Jen asked.

"Sorry," Kurnor looked to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7: BLUE AND NONAME RETURN

Dance of the week chapter 7

Jen left Micro-ice on the floor after tying him up and quietly left the office with Kurnor.

The two women noted that there were no Snowkids in the hall so they could make a quick break to Clamp's workshop to question him about the dance.

"Why didn't we ask Micro-ice again?" Kurnor hissed at Jen as they sped down the hall.

"Because shut up that's why!" Jen sneered.

Kurnor sighed and followed Jen into Clamps workshop. Clamp was indeed there busily working on a robot on his desk, he had not yet noticed the two Rykers.

Jen slowly snuck behind Clamp then wrapped her strong, metal arm around Clamps neck. "Tell me about the dance!" She hissed at the choking old man.

"I… can't… choke… choking…. Me…!" Clamp managed to sputter out under Jens tight grip.

"Jen loosen up," Kurnor instructed.

"Okay I have now tell me about the Snowkids dance!" Jen told Clamp.

"Okay I'll tell you about the dance the Snowkid's are making for the Wambas just don't hurt me!" Clamp cried.

"Yeah you better and awhaaaaat!?"

"What?" Clamp asked the two shocked Rykers.

"The Snowkids are creating a dance for the Wambas?" Jen questioned.

"Err yeah, you know you just have to ask it's not really a big deal," Clamp explained as he rubbed his neck.

"Who does that? Why can't they create there own dances those retarded Wambas!" Jen screamed.

"Well to be honest your right the Wambas are basically… well idiots and since we have a close relationship with them we're creating a dance for them,"

"So, we need to really be at planet Wamba!" Jen exclaimed with agreement from Clamp.

Suddenly no-name entered the room with the snowkids. No-name had a black eye and a few missing teeth but seemed to be leading the Snowkids.

"There they are!" No-name pointed at Kurnor and Jen who exchanged a glance.

"So you knocked out Mei and Micro-ice!" Rocket accused as the Snowkids closed in on the two Rykers.

"Crappy crapison," Kurnor cursed as the Snowkids suddenly took spades and pitchforks out of there shorts.

"How they do that?" Kurnor questioned.

"Our shorts are more roomy then they look," D'jok shrugged As he then took out a lighted torch out of his shorts.

Suddenly as the Snowkids closed in on Jen and Kurnor Blue came crashing through the window. "Quick jump out of the window!" she told the two Rykers who obeyed.

"Well there certainly dead," D'jok smiled.

"What are you on about they fell about 3 feet and now there running away!" Tia pointed out.

"Ahh the old fall out of the window even though your on the bottom floor trick… the oldest trick in the book," D'jok nodded wisely.

"Come on after the SOBS!" No-name cried and jumped out of the window after them.


	8. Chapter 8: A debate if you will

Dance of the week chapter 8

Kurnor, Jen and Blue strode through the Akillian Snow, closely followed by No-name and the Snow-kids (except for Mei and Micro-ice.)

"So we've got to go Planet Wamba?" Blue finally asked When Jen finished filling her in on the details.

"Yep, They don't know we're coming, and un-like the Snowkids it's unlikely there going to find us out," Jen explained.

Blue nodded, "Well okay, the ships this way let's go!"

"They're heading towards there ship!" No-name exclaimed as she noted the three other Ryker's changing direction.

"Okay lets head for our ship!" Rocket announced.

"Now Rocket, Aarch said..." Clamp began.

"Shut up old man!" Rocket bellowed.

Silence, "Sorry," Clamp whimpered.

The Rykers arrived on their ship and pulled out of the landing docks, followed by the Snowkids who were being drove by Clamp.

"Don't let them get away!" No-name roared.

"Would you shut up, we know we've got to get them that's what we're doing num-nuts!" Rocket growled.

Silence. "Sorry.... no wait SHUT UP YOURSELF!" No-name argued.

Rocket slowly shook his head and rolled up his sleeves. "You just messed with the wrong dreadlocks today my friend!"

No-name raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what?"

Suddenly Rocket's fist met No-names face.

"What the heck you just punched a girl!" No-name cried.

"Yeah, a big metal girl, what did I bruise you?" Rocket laughed.

No-name checked her face, "A little I think,"

"I was being sarcastic!" Rocket snarled.

No-name ignored him. "Hey Tia, do you know where there is any soothing cream?"

"Err Dame Simbai might have some," Tia called from somewhere else.

Rocket looked confused. "Hello? We're having a fight remember,"

"Not so much a fight but a debate if you will," No-name scratched her hair.

"No I'm pretty sure it's a fight!" Rocket roared.

_Ryker ship _

"Okay set a course for the Wamba planet," Jen told Blue.

"Will do," she smiled and suddenly took a table out of nowhere. "Oh do you know where the knives and forks are?"

Jen cocked her head to one side. "NOT A COURSE FOR THE WAMBA PLANET IN THAT SENSE!"

"Then what do you want me to do?" Blue questioned.

"Set a course as in choose a way to get there you fool," Kurnor laughed.

"Oh right, then why didn't you just say that Jen?" Blue asked.

"Oh shut up I'll do it, while your here Blue jump out of the window," Jen muttered.

Blue shrugged. "Okay,"

Blue suddenly crashed through the window and went flying away through space.

"She's got to be dead this time," Kurnor said.

The end of chapter 8.


	9. Chapter 9: It must all be an act

Chapter 9

_Hurray I decided to carry on writing the story! Please enjoy and __RR_

_Planet Wamba_

The Ryker ship landed on the ship dock and the two Rykers were greeted by some Wamba's.

"Welcome to our planet, what brings you here today?" one Wamba asked.

"None of your business buddy," Jen sneered and pushed past him.

"Okay thank you!" The Wamba grinned.

Kurnor caught up with Jen. "These Wambas are overly nice,"

"It's what makes them idiots, they're always nice even if they were getting bloody beaten up," Jen replied.

The two Rykers finally made to the Wamba football team HQ and they entered without any objections. The first person they came across in the building was Woowamboo who stopped to say hello.

"Listen Woowamboo we want to know about this dance the Snowkids made for you," Jen explained in a harsh, threatening voice.

"Oh yes, very good dance very good!" Woowamboo laughed.

"Yeah well, we want you to not to use it!" Kurnor snarled.

"Oh yes of course I'll do that for you!" Woowamboo laughed and ran off.

Jen and Kurnor looked at each other. "That was easy," Kurnor remarked.

"Yes, maybe a bit too easy," Jen replied with narrowed eyes.

"You can never be happy can you?" Kurnor questioned as Jen ran off down the hall.

"Listen Kurnor, we have to find Woowamboo and actually watch him tell his team not to use the dance," Jen told her.

As she said this Woowamboo stood there in the corridor with his team. "So they told me that we shouldn't do our dance! Isn't that just great!?"

The Wamba team burst out cheering, Jen turned to Kurnor as if to ask if that really did just happen that easily but Kurnor just shrugged.

"Well I suppose we should just go back home then," Jen said.

Kurnor and her turned to head back to their ship but the Snowkids and no-name stood in their way. "You're not going anywhere!" No-name yelled.

"Get out the way No-name!" Kurnor roared.

"Or what?"

Kurnor looked around looking for something smart to say in response. "Or… err… JUST DO!"

The Snowkids suddenly murmured in agreement. "we should get out of the way," Rocket whispered.

"Huh? What's up with you lot? Don't you want revenge?" No-name asked the kids.

"It's not that it's just we wasted our time coming here… after all they are massive metal ladies who could easily crush us," Rocket told her.

"You took on me!" No-name reasoned.

"Yeah but you've always been useless," Jen muttered.

"Hey shut up!" No-name exclaimed.

"Look No-name us Snowkids are gonna head back now," D'jok shrugged.

"Oh no please they're gonna beat me up when we get back to Unadar, please don't go!" No-name pleaded as the Snowkids walked off to their ship.

"Wait please! Let me live with you, I can cook good Pasta sauce, please guys WAIT!" but the Snowkids disappeared from sight leaving the Wambas and the three Rykers.

"Now you've done it no-name, your fired!" Jen told No-name.

"What? No way! All I did was try to chase you guys down to beat you up and possibly kill you a little, nothing too drastic!" No-name complained.

"Erm, no that is pretty drastic," Kurnor raised an eyebrow.

"Look, okay I get it you guys are mad at me, but come on just take some time to think about it, I've got a husband and kid at home!" No-name pleaded.

Jen considered for a second, "we'll see once we get back to planet Unadar, come on let's go home,"

_Unadar _

"BLUE?" Kernor (now spelt with an E) couldn't believe her eyes, Blue was waiting for them at the Unadar docking bay.

Blue shrugged, "Well that's not my name but yeah hi it's me,"

"How did you survive when you were in space?" asked Kernor.

"I hijacked Sonny Blackbones' ship," Blue told her.

As Blue explained Jen and No-name exited the ship, "Oh it's good to be home!" Jen stretched her arms out and took a long sniff of the toxic air. She then noticed The dance instructor and instructed her to go wait in Jen's office.

_Jen's office _

"Now I realise that you do have a family to feed, and I have to admit when I fired you on the Wambas planet I was just a bit grouchy because I realised I had left my Aarch costume at Akillian," Jen explained. She was sitting behind her desk with the dance instructor standing before her.

"So I've decided not to fire you," Jen smiled as the instructor jumped in the air with happiness.

But as this happened Jen's face stopped smiling. "On seconds thoughts,"

The instructor looked at Jen, "What?"

"On seconds thoughts you are fired," Jen said plainly.

"What? Why?" the instructor cried.

"Because No-name I thought I told you to not have more lines then Kernor and although I wasn't counting it was still bloody close!" Jen told her.

The instructor hunched her shoulders and strode out of the room as Kernor and Blue (she doesn't have a name remember!) entered.

Jen noticed them come in, "Oh hi guys good job today!"

"Thanks," Kernor and Blue answered at the same time.

"Mission sabotage some poor fifteen year olds dance was successful… kinda," said Jen.

"Yeah! But I can't help but think we forgot something," Kernor scratched her chin.

"Oh no I already know we left my Aarch costume," Jen smiled.

"No, not that,"

_Akillian- under Aarch's office_

Maximillian Pegasus Crawford regained consciousness. "I'M READY FOR THE MISSION GUYS!" she yelled and jumped into the air but banged her head.

Aarch jumped up in surprise and out of unconsciousness, "AH SNOWKIDS THE RYKERS ARE HERE!"

Micro-ice woke up from his sleep, (what he was tired!) "um, ummmm, UMMMMMMMMM!"

_Somewhere else in Akillian _

Mai woke up with a start, "Ouch those Rykers are big!"

_Unadar _

"Neh, it's probably nothing,"

_The next week _

"Okay guys let's see if we've won dance of the week," Jen roared and all the Rykers crowded around her desk.

On the desk lay the official GF magazine, Jen turned the page.

"fifth is the technoid… fourth is the xenons… third is the shadows… second is…. US? FIRST IS THE WAMBAS?!"

"Those little idiots are smarter then they look! That idiot thing must be all an act!" Kernor screamed.

_The end of Dance of the week, hope you enjoyed the story and this chapter. Shame I only made the chapters longer on the last one!" :/ please review and thank you to anyone who read. _


End file.
